Some vehicles today are driven at least in part by one or more electric motors. These vehicles include one or more battery packs for the purpose of supplying power to the one or more electric motors. In an effort to increase the range of the vehicle the battery pack can be quite large and quite heavy, which negatively impacts the range of the vehicle. Range is particularly important with such vehicles in order for them to grow in acceptance in the marketplace.
It would be advantageous to increase the range of such vehicles.